Shadow Visions
by Tiffy
Summary: Ha, I accidently deleted this story so I have to put it back up again. Well, this is my first and last Sorato that I have written and I hope you people like it. Review please...Even if it is weird.


Shadow Visions  
  
The dark street only allowed the light from the high street lamps to form a glaze of light over the fallen rain. Every raindrop that followed, fell in a chaotic manner filling the air with the raging roar of the water filling the empty street. Though the street was not completely empty for one man stood among the chaos.  
  
Yamato Ishida stood with his hands sunk deep into his large pockets of his overly large black trench coat that fell past his knees. He stared blankly down the empty street contemplating the confusing actions that had been filling his life. Everything in his life had changed drastically in the past three years. His Oukas-san had decided to move back in with his Outas- san, which also automatically made him an Onii-san permanently once again.  
  
Takeru was one of the few people in his life that made any sense of the world. He gave him a reason to be alive and to not give up. All though it was Takeru who looked up to him as an Onii-san, Yamato couldn't help but learn so much from his little brother. Part of him was inside Takeru, and that thought scared him.  
  
Yamato took his mind off his obvious problems and once again looked down the sopping wet street. He continued to look until he was able to make out his reflection clearly in the water filling the street below. He observed himself carefully, noticing every little crease in his forehead, and especially the tear that had rolled down his cheek and joined the ever- growing puddles below him.  
  
"Mimi," he quietly started a conversation with himself. "I know you enjoy America very much, and I'm happy for you. But why can't you stay here with your friends? I need you so much.I would give anything to be with you again!" His shout only carried off a small way before being drowned by the rainfall. Tears streaked down his cheeks uncontrollably and his weak legs collapsed underneath him sending him face first into the ash fault. His hands thrust themselves out in front of him to stop him from meeting the ground face first.  
  
"Yamato!" a voice called from the darkness. The voice was younger than his but still showed a slight resemblance. Yamato swung his head around to look behind him and see when the new stranger would become visible.  
  
"Tak-kun?" he asked waiting for the figure to become visible from the shadows.  
  
"Hai. Onii-san, what are you doing out here at this time of night and in this rain?" Takeru asked worried for the sake of his brother.  
  
"Tak-kun, how did you find me?"  
  
"I figured you would either be at Sora's or on your way. But when I called over there to make sure and she said that she hadn't seen you. Now she also is worried half to death."  
  
"Yeah, worried that I might show up at her doorstep OK," Yamato's sarcastic tone held some inner sadness, although it wasn't evident.  
  
"Onii-san, she's your girlfriend. She would never think that."  
  
"Oh, then why is she constantly hanging all over Taichi? Let's face it.we both know the truth about them," Yamato sighed. "I wish Mimi was here."  
  
"Yamato listen to me. You have to be happy for Mimi for where she is. She loves being there, so please stop putting yourself down about that. You've got Sora now," Takeru began to argue.  
  
"Tak-kun, just forget it. I'm just going to go home before I get into trouble."  
  
"Matte! You're going to talk to her whether you like it or not! Onii-san, she loves you!" Takeru raised his voice in anger. Yamato stood back on his feet and looked down at his younger brother, a few tears still straying out of his eyes.  
  
"Tak-kun, why do you care so much?"  
  
"You're my Onii-san. I have to care." Yamato smiled and placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.  
  
"Yamato!" a feminine voice called into the night.  
  
"I'll let you two patch things up," Takeru insisted.  
  
"But what about 'Kas-san and 'Tas-san?"  
  
"Don't worry about them. I've got them covered." Takeru smiled up at his brother before dashing off into the night back to lay one of the biggest lies on their parents. Yamato watched for a minute before realizing that Sora had been running up behind him.  
  
"Yamato, I'm so glad you're safe," she panted trying to catch her breath.  
  
"You were worried about me?" Yamato asked in a cocky tone.  
  
"Of course I was worried about you! You've been acting so weird lately, how couldn't I be worried?" Sora's worried face began to lighten up. "Come on, let's get you out of the rain."  
  
"Hai."  
  
***  
  
Sora's home was only a short walk from where she had found Yamato in the middle of the street. Her front door was open a crack from when she hastily exited early before, but now it became an advantage to them for sneaking in her house. She slipped in through the small crack silently with Yamato close behind her, following her every move. Luckily for them, her Oukas-san was already fast asleep in the back bedroom making their feat much easier to accomplish.  
  
Her little feet scampered down the dark corridor and she took a quick right turn into the first doorway in the hall. Yamato tried to be quiet but his larger feet made this difficult, though he was still successful in getting in the room without too much noise.  
  
Yamato had a hard time seeing in the dark room but managed to shut the door behind him. Sora continued her way across the room to where her bed sat nudged into a corner. A small nightstand stood next to it with a small reading light placed on top of it.  
  
"Hang on one second while I turn on the light," she informed hoping he wouldn't try and make his way over to her until the light was on. She reached up the slender base of the light feeling around for the switch that turned it on. After a few attempts, a dim light filled the room.  
  
"There. You can go ahead and sit down if you want," Sora invited.  
  
"Arigotou," Yamato said politely and walked over to the bed to sit down.  
  
"So, what were you doing out there tonight?" she asked while taking a seat next to him.  
  
"I was coming over here, but then I also decided against it. Too many thoughts were flooding my mind."  
  
"Like what kind of thoughts?" Sora inquired. "Please don't be afraid to tell me." Yamato sighed while his mind thought of the perfect way of telling her his secrets.  
  
"Just tell me one thing, do you love Taichi?" he asked with questioning eyes. A deathly silence filled the air that made it very uncomfortable for Yamato. "I understand. I better get going home now," his sad voice was the one to break the silence. Sora's mind was confused; she didn't know what to say. She only was able to watch Yamato stand up from her bed and walk over to the shut door.  
  
"Ja ne Sora-chan," he whispered as he pulled on the doorknob.  
  
"Yamato don't go!" she pleaded as tears had begun to fill her eyes. Her legs carried her quickly over to the door where he stood.  
  
"Sora please. I already told you that you don't need to explain anything. I understand."  
  
"No you don't." Yamato was opening his mouth to say something but he found it impossible with her lips on his. His heart melted and he couldn't help but go along with her kiss. Her soft lips felt silky against his slightly chapped and cold lips. Sora was the one that separated the kiss, but only long enough to say what she had on her mind.  
  
"Aishiteru Yamato, that's all that you need to understand," her voice was barely above a whisper. A handsome smile spread across Yamato's lips as he looked down at the petite girl that was confessing to him. His motives were now clear and his only true hassle would be moving them both back over to the bed. He kissed her again, much more deeply and quite violently. Sora was caught off guard and took a few steps back only to be pushed further back until she felt the bed on the back of her legs. Yamato put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her down on the bed. She yelped out of surprise when she hit the springy bed.  
  
"I understand clearly now," Yamato finally answered her. "I believe that's all the talk that we have to do for now." Sora giggled and watched him jump on her bed next to her. She nodded in agreement and crawled on him, making him lay down on the bed. She kissed him, this time letting her tongue explore his mouth. Yamato's hand reached over to the light and he felt around for the switch. With a small click, darkness engulfed the room swallowing the two lovers in its depths.  
  
***  
  
Takeru sat on his bed gazing at the small object that lied in his hands. The screen that was placed in the upper portion of the device was black and had dust on it from not being used in years. He gave a small sigh and placed the device back on the desk where it had been resting before.  
  
Oh Patamon, I miss you so much, his thoughts brought back the painful memories of his best friend. He brushed the thoughts out of his mind trying to keep it open and away from depressing memories. His attempts had worked well until a hard knock came through the door.  
  
"Takeru? Have you seen your Onii-san?" a woman asked through the door.  
  
Chikuso, Yamato. I completely forgot, Takeru cursed in his mind. "'Kas-san, Yamato went to Taichi's to finish up on their science project," he lied hoping his mother would fall for it.  
  
"Takeru, please don't lie to me. It's almost midnight and you're trying to tell me that he's at Taichi's?" Mrs. Ishida's irritated voice was evident, even through the wooden door.  
  
"'Kas-san, Yamato forgot to tell you when he left," he continued to urge his Mother into his lie. Onii-san, please come back soon.  
  
***  
  
Yamato's bare body shivered when a small breeze entered Sora's bedroom. His body was held upright with his arms, and Sora lying underneath him. Beads of sweat lined both their naked bodies, making every little breeze that entered feel like a blizzard wind. Yamato's gaze once again met up with Sora as he tried to catch his rapid breath.  
  
"That bad?" Sora's shaky voice asked as she also tried to find her breath, although she was having more success. Yamato shook his head back and forth slowly.  
  
"No, that good," he said slyly. A smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes when his arms gave way from underneath him. He collapsed down on the bed next to her and took the blanket that was scrunched up against the wall and put it around himself and her. Sora smiled over at the tired man and ran her fingers through his golden locks of hair that dared to fall in his face.  
  
"Gomen ne Yamato. Perhaps we shouldn't have done this," she began to regret when she saw all his strength taken away from him.  
  
"I don't regret it one bit, and neither should you. I am yours now, and that's how it will always be," Yamato's tender voice seemed to make the entire world stop.  
  
"And I am yours, and it will be like that forever," Sora agreed. She snuggled up close to his warmth to keep herself from the cold chill. "Yamato."  
  
"Hmmm?" he kept his eyes closed and he attempted to slowly fall asleep even when she did continue talking.  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
"And I love you too Sora."  
  
"What is your 'Tas-san going to say if you're not home?" her question came out of no where.  
  
"My 'Tas-san isn't home. He's been working day and night at the studio. My 'Kas-san will probably be a little pissed though," Yamato informed.  
  
"I forgot that she moved back in. Gomen."  
  
"It's all right. I'm already in a heap of trouble. I might as well enjoy myself as much as I can."  
  
"You're sweet, and I hope you know that, Yamato Ishida." She continued to stroke his soft hair while looking into his eyes that were now open and staring down at her. Yamato remained silent, only smiling down at her while he soaked in the attention that he had been getting. "Well, you'd better be getting to sleep. If you're going to stay here, you might as well be rested."  
  
"What will your Oukas-san say if she saw us?" Yamato questioned, already hating to hear the hysterical lady screaming at him for sleeping with her baby.  
  
"She never enters my room. She respects my privacy, thank God."  
  
"That's good," he responded and closed his eyes letting the fatigue over his body take him away to a world that only the soul could meet.  
  
***  
  
Takeru was aroused in the morning by sunrays shining brilliantly in his eyes. It was a typical Saturday morning for him, with the exception of a persistent pounding at his window.  
  
"Nani.?" he asked as he sat up in his bed and wiped the sleep away from his eyes. It took him a few moments to realize that his brother was sitting in a sturdy branch that hung by his window from the large oak that was growing in the apartments back yard.  
  
"Onii-san!" he exclaimed and sprang from his bed over to his window. He unlocked the latch that held his window firmly shut and lifted it to allow Yamato to slip in silently.  
  
"Arigotou Tak-kun. I thought you were never going to get up though. I was out there pounding for a half in hour at least!" Yamato exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen, but it's not every day that my Onii-san is pounding on my window. Anyways, what are you doing here at this time in the morning? Why weren't you home last night? 'Kas-san is going to bite your head off once she sees you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've got it all taken care of."  
  
"With 'Kas-san?" Takeru asked perplexed.  
  
"Iie! With Sora-chan remember? That's why I was out last night?"  
  
"How could I forget. 'Kas-san was breathing down my neck all night trying to get me to tell her where you were."  
  
"Hopefully I can get out of this house without too much questioning," Yamato sighed. He ran his fingers through the top of his hair attempting to sleek it back, although it fell back into place. "Wish me luck Tak-kun."  
  
With his final words to his younger brother said, he made his way out of the small room and entered the long hallway that led to the living room. A fresh aroma of some strange breakfast filled his nose as he made his way quietly into the living room.  
  
"Yamato? Is that you?" a female's voice asked from the kitchen that wasn't too far away.  
  
"Hai 'Kas-san. I.It's me," he stammered as he brought himself into view.  
  
"I'm glad to see you finally came home. Where were you all night?" the new Mrs. Ishida asked with a stern tone. Yamato never liked his mother that much, mostly because he had learned to live without her and had learned to live with only his father, and sometimes his brother.  
  
"I was at Taichi's. Didn't Takeru tell you?"  
  
"In matter of fact he did. Yamato, you don't have to lie to me."  
  
"But 'Kas-san, I'm not lying."  
  
"If you're not lying then how do explain the fact that Taichi left yesterday afternoon to go to Tokyo with his Outas-san?" Yamato's face was shocked and turned a pale white from hearing his lie was never going to work now. "Yamato, I'm still your 'Kas-san. Why can't you just tell me where you were? I won't ground you for as long then."  
  
Yamato remained silent not being able to come up with any excuse for his absence the previous night. Obviously there was no way that he could just go up to his mother and tell her that he had just slept with a woman; no, that was obviously out of the question. His hands found their way to the pockets of his pants, a gesture he often did when he was frightened and lacking any explanation.  
  
"'Kas-san, I just had to leave the house for one night. I couldn't stand being cooped up."  
  
  
  
"You were with that Takenouchi girl weren't you?"  
  
"No! What would ever make you think that?!" Yamato denied quickly making the truth obvious.  
  
"Yamato, you're too young to get yourself involved with girls. You're not a man yet and I don't want you seeing her."  
  
"'Kas-san, that's unfair! We haven't even done anything."  
  
"Exactly. That's why I want your relationship with her to stop immediately."  
  
"I can't do that," his voice grew softer. "Oukas-san, I love her."  
  
"You don't know what love is!" His mother became outraged and her voice grew intensely louder.  
  
"I'm sorry 'Kas-san, I do believe you are the one mistaken. Because you're the one that came crawling back to this household looking for a place to hide from the world! You couldn't take care of Takeru by yourself anymore and then you couldn't take care of yourself. You're a disgrace and I don't even know why 'Tas-san had the heart to forgive you," his words were harsh and stern. He finally had the courage to stand up to his mother, although it didn't seem to take much effect on her.  
  
"Get out of my site," she finally said, obviously offended.  
  
"Gladly!" Yamato responded and walked out of the living area and back into the hallway. After all the discussing and semi-yelling that had been going on, he did not even realize that Takeru was standing next to the wall listening to the entire conversation. Yamato knew that Takeru loved his mother, even if she had screwed up once or twice in her life.  
  
"Gomen Takeru," Yamato whispered to him. Takeru remained silent. Yamato for some reason was not able to keep his eyes off of him, even though he wished he had. Tears began to run down the younger boy's face leaving its trail across his cheeks. "Takeru."  
  
"Yamato, is this what it was like?" his innocent voice asked in between heartaches. Yamato sighed and walked over to his brother to try and straighten up his confused mind.  
  
"You were never meant to see any of this." his voice was spoken softly as to not let his mother hear from the other room.  
  
"Obviously I have now. I never would have thought I would see my own family fight like this," Takeru's eyes filled with the liquid substance known as tears once more. He held his head low, keeping his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Lets go talk outside Tak-kun. We have more privacy." Takeru nodded in agreement and followed his brother down the hall and through the front door that led to the deck of the apartment. "To put it simply, things like this are common in families now a days. There's nothing we can do about it either."  
  
"Onii-san, I don't understand though. Your words were so harsh even if they did hold some truth."  
  
"I understand that it is confusing, but when you grow up with it.you learn to live with it," Yamato turned away from his brother, trying to hide his own emotions.  
  
"Perhaps we shouldn't talk about this right now. Come on, let's go down to the ice cream parlor or something," Takeru suggested trying to direct their conversation to other things in life.  
  
"Yeah, let's let our parents work out their differences, not us. If 'Kas- san wants to kick me out of the house for a while, so be it. She'll want me back in no time though," a sly smile grew across his face as they made their way down the corridor to the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Yamato sipped at the straw of his chocolate malt. A/N: I don't know what kind of food they have in Japan, so we'll stay with the traditional American, okay? Takeru sat across him on the red bench scooping up another spoonful of his ice cream sundae, which he greedily ate. The bells on the front door of the small parlor constantly rang as new customers entered and satisfied ones left.  
  
"Yamato!" a voice greeted after the bell had rung once again. It rang a second time as another body entered the parlor.  
  
"Taichi! What brings you here?" Yamato asked after noticing Taichi's presence.  
  
"Bringing Hikari here to have some ice cream. You know, one of those sibling-bonding things. Actually I think my 'Kas-san was tired of dealing with us!" Taichi's laugh filled the store. He and his little sister walked over to the booth where Yamato and Takeru had made themselves cozy.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. Except my 'Kas-san really had enough of me considering she kicked me out."  
  
"Nani?! No Oukas-san should be allowed to just kick their kids out of the house. We should complain and make a law against it! Yeah, that's it!" Taichi's humor could easily cheer up anybody's day, even for his best friend. Yamato laughed as did his little brother.  
  
"I can't say it was all her fault though. I wasn't exactly home at all last night. Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo?"  
  
"Erm.yeah, well something kind of came up."  
  
"Like what? You could have really pulled me out of a nut shell if I knew that you were still here in Odaiba!" Yamato exclaimed.  
  
"Gomen! My 'Tas-san had something come up and wasn't able to take me," Taichi explained to try and calm his friend. "Well, what kind of tie were you in that I could have helped?"  
  
"I.I was kind of at Sora's all night."  
  
"Nani!?" Taichi jumped from his seat, his hands flat on the table and his voice echoed through the parlor. "What were you doing at her house all night?!"  
  
"Calm down! The entire city doesn't have to know!" Yamato grabbed Taichi by the shoulders and sat him back down on the bench.  
  
"Now listen, we had some special time with each other and that's all you need to know," Yamato growled trying to keep his voice lowered.  
  
"Oh. Please, don't go into any more details. It's just not right thinking of my two best friends like that!" Taichi shook his head trying to get the images out of his head.  
  
"Uh." Takeru finally butted into the conversation. "Can we please not discuss about that kind of stuff here. You have a young audience you know." He waved his hand across the air showing all the small children looking over at the rational teenagers. Yamato and Taichi's faces went red at all the faces watching and staring at them.  
  
"Anyways, how's band practice going?" Taichi asked trying to change the conversation quickly.  
  
"It's going okay. I think the drummer is threatening to leave though," Yamato sighed. "Too many stresses in my life right now."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Yamato tried to listen to the words Taichi had been saying but it seemed that no sound was exiting from his lips. Everything around him began turning black, not pitch black, but rather uneasy shades of gray that left the soul frightened and lonely. He searched desperately for anything of familiarity and to his luck he saw a familiar face a little ways in the distance.  
  
"Sora!" he cried out, although there was nothing that was heard. He tried to speak again but the same thing happened. With no other choice, he ran over to the standing Sora hoping to find some explanation. Sora's back was turned towards him, and there was no color to her what so ever.  
  
"Sora?" he mouthed out trying to speak. He placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her towards him but was horrified when he saw her face. Tears poured out of her eyes and large black circles formed beneath them obvious that she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were blood shot and her hair ratty and natted.  
  
"Yamato, help me," she whispered. She held out her arms to show him the scars that bordered her wrists from many attempts of suicide. "Don't leave me in this cold world. I can't take care of myself alone." Yamato lost all his senses and couldn't help but scream in horror and in fear.  
  
"What's the matter?" Taichi asked worried about his friend who had just screamed aloud for no reason. "Yamato! Talk to me! You're spacing out!" Yamato's breathing was deep as he gasped for air.  
  
"I.I."  
  
"Onii-san?" Takeru asked worried about his brother. "Onii-san, what happened?"  
  
"There was so much sadness filled in her eyes.what have I done to her?" Yamato asked dumbfounded, already putting blame upon himself.  
  
"To who?" Taichi began to over exaggerate. He balled his fists up and slugged Yamato across the face to try and take him out of his daze.  
  
"Oh my God! What just happened?" Yamato inquired while trying to re-line his jaw.  
  
"You just completely zoned out on us. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Taichi. At least I think I'm fine. Hey Taichi, can I stay at your place tonight or perhaps the next few nights?"  
  
"You're my best friend. That's kind of a give, don't you think?" Taichi's sarcastic remarks made Yamato finally smile.  
  
"Of course. I'm going to go walk to the park first, after I'll probably stop by your house. Takeru, you go home and see if you can straighten things up with 'Kas-san. I bet she's worried already."  
  
"Hai. Ja ne Onii-san, Hikari, and Taichi," Takeru waved bye to his friends and walked out the door jingling the bells as a sign of him leaving. Hikari watched his every move as he had left, which her brother did not leave un- noticed.  
  
"Don't even think about it," Taichi's stern voice took her out of her daydream quickly.  
  
"Gomen 'Nis-san," Hikari apologized as to not hear a long speech about her liking his best friends little brother. Yamato chuckled to himself when he saw the look on Taichi's face.  
  
"I suppose this is something we can talk about when we're not around Hikari, right Taichi?" Yamato suggested still laughing quietly.  
  
"Worry about your own love. Anyways, speaking of loves, what are you going to do about Sora?"  
  
  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Hmmm, let's see. You were just screaming aloud in here for no reason then? Not to mention complaining about how sad and helpless she looked," Taichi began explaining, not being able to believe that his friend was trying to deny it all. "Come on Yamato, what is going on?"  
  
"If I knew I would tell you." Yamato cupped his hands around the chocolate malt and he sucked in the last drops that lingered at the bottom. "Like I said before, I'm going to go take a walk in the park. I'll be at your house some time later. Ja ne Taichi, Hikari." Yamato removed himself from the bench he sat at and made his way to the exit of the store. He pushed the door open making the ringing fill the store once more before dying off.  
  
Yamato put his hands deep in his pockets as he walked along the hard concrete that formed a path through the park. Flowers bloomed heavily along the side making it look like it was flourishing beautifully.  
  
I bet Sora would love some flowers. I should go see what she's up to; Yamato's thoughts eventually led him over to the apartment where Sora and her mother lived. He held the small bouquet of flowers tightly in his hands as if they were to fall and break if he didn't. He brought his hand up to the door and knocked on it gently and waited to hear her footsteps come up to the door, but the only thing he heard were a few muffled voices.  
  
"Just go hide," Sora demanded on the other side of the door. The other person that was in the room with her gave her a questioned look before running into one of the back rooms. Sora sighed in agitation and went to go answer the door.  
  
"Hello?" she asked when she opened the door. "Oh, Yamato uh.I'm sorry but I'm kind of busy right now." Her head was peeked out through the door so that way Yamato wouldn't be able to see inside.  
  
"Oh, well I brought these for you." Yamato's heart sank when he tried putting everything together. She's busy, and telling somebody to go hide. Sora-chan, I can't believe you.  
  
"Th-Thank you Yamato. Um.I'll call you sometime later, ok?" Sora's voice always seemed so sweet and innocent but now it sounded like a freight train running over him.  
  
"Yeah. Ja ne Sora," Yamato's solemn voice filled the air and he turned his back and began to walk back to Taichi's hoping that he may have some answers for his confused friend.  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you're going to dump her?" Taichi's loud voice filled the entire room.  
  
"I mean exactly what I said. Come on Taichi, what would you do if your girlfriend was cheating on you?" Yamato answered with his assumption.  
  
"I.I guess I would dump her, but you two really had something going there for a while. I just can't believe that you're going to break it off." The room fell silent as Yamato reached over for the phone that rested on the desk he was sitting next to.  
  
How do I say it? He questioned himself before finally lifting the phone off of the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" a woman asked on the other side of the line. That was informal, Yamato thought at her more or less rude greeting.  
  
"Hey Sora. Um.I th-think." his words jumbled around in his mouth.  
  
"Come on Yamato, spit it out." He took a deep breath before being able to say the heart wrenching news.  
  
"It's over Sora." She sat dumbfounded on the other side of the line. Her mouth gaped open as tears filled her eyes without any permission from her.  
  
"B.But why?" she finally asked.  
  
"I think you know why." Yamato's words were cold and seemed heartless. Sora began sobbing at the sudden change of heart and continued to ask him why until she heard the faint beeping of a dead line.  
  
"Sora! What's wrong?" a young woman asked as she walked into the room where Sora had held her depressing conversation.  
  
"Mimi, he broke it off."  
  
***  
  
"I really wish I hadn't done that," Yamato's voice was whiny as he sat hunched over on a chair.  
  
"You're really dumb sometimes. What if it was a surprise party or something that she was throwing for you?"  
  
"I don't know. I was so worried that she was cheating on me I didn't even realize that she could have done something else! Argh!"  
  
"Who on Earth do you think she would have been cheating on with?" Taichi asked trying to pry any information off him.  
  
"You." Taichi's gaze went from serious to a hysterical laughter.  
  
"You thought she would be with me?! Yamato, you're dumber than I thought!" his laughter drowned out most of his words but he continued to speak. "Izzy or Joe would have been something but me?!"  
  
"Taichi, shut up," Yamato's words were harsh and sharp.  
  
"Gomen, gomen. Let Taichi, your savior, take care of this." A large sheepish grin spread widely across his face to show his ingenious mind finally was working.  
  
"God please help me."  
  
"Hey, you have no choice! Unless you have a better idea," Taichi used a childish voice making them feel like they were fighting over whom would get to be the hero in their game.  
  
"You had better not screw things up more."  
  
"Don't worry, Taichi's on it!"  
  
"And he tells me not to worry." The classic anime sweat drop hung to his head showing his worry. "Wait Taichi! I think I figured it out."  
  
"Figured what out?"  
  
"This was supposed to happen. Remember that weird thing that happened at the parlor?"  
  
"Yeah," Taichi's voice was uneasy and worried about his irrational friend.  
  
"Maybe that was a sign telling me to dump her or else I would make her unhappy!" Yamato's voice was obviously covering up any anger, sadness, or worry that welded up inside him.  
  
"Yamato, I think you need to relax."  
  
"Relax? But, I am as relaxed as I could ever be!" he exclaimed as he stood up on the chair that he was previously sitting on. "I'm the king of the world! Nothing could ever make me unhappy! I'm the happiest most sane guy you'll ever know!"  
  
"Okay, now you're scaring me, and scaring Taichi is a hard thing to do." Taichi smiled and nodded and slowly stepped out of the room. His legs briskly took him to the front door of his apartment and out onto the busy streets of the city. He sighed in relief and played it cool by putting his hands in his pockets and walking across the street where Sora had always lived.  
  
After nearly colliding with at least three cars Taichi safely found himself on the other side of the street. He took the back of his hand and wiped away the sweat that formed on his brows from the more than exciting adventure of simply crossing the street.  
  
He found his way to her doorstep faster than he hoped for he still did have feelings for her but he tried not to think about it.  
  
His hand gingerly met the door and he made small knocks on the door. A few seconds of silence passed and he knocked again, placing a large smile across his face. Silence again took over the small doorway and aggravation consumed him. He raised his hand above the door ready to beat it down but it opened and a smiling Mimi snuck her head out.  
  
"Ahhh!" Mimi's scream now filled the air when she saw the look of Taichi's face. "Taichi's been possessed!" Mimi flung the door shut in his face as she hid on the other side of the door.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad looking!" Taichi complained through the shut door. He reached down for the door knob and opened the door himself hoping he would have better luck but found the door to be locked shut.  
  
"Mimi! Come on, I just want to talk to Sora," he whined pathetically.  
  
"She doesn't want to see anybody!" Mimi argued back.  
  
"Pleeeaaase! It's about Yamato!" The door creaked open a crack and Mimi's eye peeked through the small slit.  
  
"Ah!" Taichi jumped back at seeing her large emerald eye staring endlessly at him. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Get your bum in here then. Baby," Mimi muttered and opened the door for him.  
  
"I'm not a baby!" Taichi cried as he entered the small apartment building. Mimi's laughter filled the entranceway of the house. Taichi glared at her as he watched her walk seductively into one of the back rooms.  
  
"Don't pull that on me. Anyways, aren't you supposed to be in America?" Taichi asked when a small glass plate next to the door caught his attention. Small crackers laid delicately on each other calling his name to be consumed by his ferocious appetite. His hand crept over to the bowl shaking from his uncertain mind.  
  
Don't do it Taichi, be smart. Don't give in to your own peer pressure; his own mind began to play tricks on him.  
  
Come on Taichi, she'll never notice just one cracker missing. Do it Taichi. Do it Taichi. Don't be chicken. With his evil conscience finally ruling over the other his hand picked away one of the crackers balancing on top of the rest. His eyes shot open when he heard a door in the hall open soon to reveal someone that would most likely yell at him. He shoved the defenseless cracker into his mouth quickly getting rid of any evidence that showed what he had done.  
  
"Taichi? What did you want to talk about?" a hoarse voice asked as the female figure walked closer to him.  
  
Seriously Taichi, don't choke! Don't choke! It's just Sora, he drew in a long breath before going on with his speech. He tried to speak but nothing came out when he opened his mouth. Everything around him became shady and dark like an endless night.  
  
Taichi tried to speak again but his lips moved without any sound. He spun around quickly and noticed a figure standing with his arms hanging limply to the side of him. His hair was sopping wet and scraggily.  
  
"Yamato!" Taichi cried out when he recognized the blonde hair and the unmistakable black long sleeved shirt that he always wore. Yamato turned to see the intruder in this strange surreal world. A light cloud of smoke engulfed Taichi's friend from the small cigarette that he held between his fingers.  
  
"Yamato, what are you doing?" Taichi asked when the strong smell of smoke blew past him.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yamato asked and raised the cigarette to his lips to take another puff of the smoke.  
  
"You never used to smoke."  
  
"Yeah, I never needed to. I had a good life before." his words faded as did his whole body did.  
  
"Before? Before what?!" Taichi cried out to the emptiness of the surreal world. He hadn't even noticed his screaming voice when he returned to the real world where he laid on his knees huddled to the floor.  
  
"Taichi, what's the matter?" Sora's voice entered his head. Taichi's brain began to ponder about the strange experiences that he and his friend had experienced.  
  
This makes perfect sense! I have to get those two back together, he finally concluded before standing up to meet Sora.  
  
"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me but."  
  
"But what?" Sora continued to ask hastily.  
  
"Um.I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry, for what? Taichi, what is this all about?"  
  
"I was just coming over to say sorry about that bug that I put in your lunch last week!" a very bad excuse popped out.  
  
"That was you? Taichi, haven't you grown up at all?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sora. The bug was just so helpless and it looked hungry."  
  
"Go away. I have other things to worry about other than you're childish acts."  
  
"Yes, right away!" Taichi bowed to the flaming mad Sora and quickly exited from her house. He ran to the edge of the street and sighed deeply.  
  
"This is going to be a long school year," his voice trailed off with the afternoon traffic.  
  
***  
  
Surprisingly enough, a month had passed until any words were spoken between the three friends again. Yamato had moved back in with his family a few days after the incident at his house (although things were still very shaky). Mimi had since returned to America and Taichi had finally stopped all his pranks, almost. Everything was going quite fine with the exception of one thing.  
  
Sora hunched over the toilet for another minute hoping that her sickness was finally over with. Her hand made its way up to the small handle and stood up letting the tornado like water take away all the reminants of her last episode. She made her way over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Sora, are you all right?" her Oukas-san asked and quietly knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
"I'm fine 'Kas-san, really."  
  
"But this has been going on for a week. Maybe you should go see a doctor. I'll be working all this weekend so you're going to have to go by yourself."  
  
"All right 'Kas-san, I will," Sora agreed before her stomach began twisting and turning once again. She rushed over to the toilet once again to rid herself of the sickness. Her mother shook her head and walked to the front door where she went on her way to her monthly flower boutique that was held far from the boundaries of the city.  
  
***  
  
Yamato grasped at his books and tried to keep them balanced in his arms. Taichi walked next to him laughing out of control as he watched his friend fumble around clumsily.  
  
"Shut up Taichi! This isn't funny!" he snapped at his friend but only made him laugh harder.  
  
"So you're staying over all weekend?" Taichi asked once again for what seemed like the fifty-ith time.  
  
"Yes!" he confirmed once again.  
  
"Okay, okay, just making sure. Hey, I want to stop by Sora's on our way home. She wasn't in class today."  
  
"She probably just had a headache," Yamato inquired when he finally figured out a way to hold his books comfortably. His face also turned to concern although he tried to hide it within his pride.  
  
"You need to talk to her sometime. I hate to see your friendship broken up like this."  
  
"I know, but she hates me remember?"  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
Their conversation diminished when they reached the small stairway that led up into Sora's apartment complex. The walked over to her living quarters and stood in front of the door silently. Taichi raised his hand and was about to knock when he saw his friend raise his hand to stop him quickly. Yamato pressed his ear up against the door and listened to the faint sobbing that was hiding in the room.  
  
"She's crying," Yamato whispered to Taichi. "You'd better talk to her. I'll wait for you at home."  
  
"But." Taichi wasn't able to finish his sentence when he saw Yamato turn away and begin his short walk to Taichi's. Taichi sighed and knocked on the door gingerly trying not to create a racket.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice choked out through the door.  
  
"Sora, it's me Taichi," he answered.  
  
"Taichi, can you please leave. I really don't want to talk right now."  
  
"Please Sora. I can't leave you like this," Taichi pleaded hoping she would change her mind.  
  
"I suppose I can't keep this a secret. The door's unlocked," her voice seemed distant and quiet. The squeaked when Taichi pushed on it to enter her humble home. A look of shock crossed his face when he realized that this was the picture that Yamato had said he saw. Sora crying, hair knotted and eyes blood shot.  
  
"Sora!" he exclaimed and ran to her side. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened. I just can't believe."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong!" A silence loomed in the air before Sora burst out in tears once again. She leaped to Taichi and wrapped her arms around him looking for any comfort. In response, Taichi did the same feeling as her new protector.  
  
"I wish Yamato was here." her voice was quiet and shaky. "Taichi, I don't know any other way to say this, but I'm pregnant." Inside flames grew inside of Taichi but he held his outrage in knowing that she really didn't need his shit right now.  
  
"Yamato is the father I'm guessing," Taichi tried to keep his cool and kept his voice mellow. Sora only nodded her head in response, which led to her body shaking violently as more tears poured through her eyes. "Sora, you were the one that cheated on him."  
  
"Ch-cheated on him? When?" She backed away from him quickly looking for a logical answer.  
  
"He said that there was somebody over here awhile ago. He said that you were busy and that there was somebody in the apartment with you."  
  
"That was Mimi! Why didn't he ever tell me? I was so worried that if he saw Mimi that he would automatically fall desperately in love with her again," Sora confessed slowly backing away to a chair that was a few feet away.  
  
"Yamato's such a baka," Taichi joked and stood in place for a minute. "I know what would make you feel better."  
  
"What do you mean Taichi?"  
  
"I'll send over your lover-boy. He is going to flip, but at least I can finally get you two back together." Taichi's heart sunk but he knew it would all be for the best. The girl he loved so much would finally be happy and he knew he would not ever be able to do it. Taichi, you've learned not to be selfish. I'm growing up more and more everyday, he thought to himself as he exited the room.  
  
"Taichi wait!" Sora demanded and walked to her door. "I don't love you in the way that you want, but if it means anything to you, you're the best friend I could ever have." Taichi smiled and turned towards her.  
  
"Thanks Sora. I really needed that, and I hope things will go well between you and Yamato."  
  
A/N: Skip!! ^_^ Sorry about the really bad skipping right here, but I just don't know anything else to write right there! I've been stuck for a week! Anyways, back to the story.(and if you don't like that part, make up something!)  
  
***  
  
Yamato sat on an old dusty chair that was hidden in the corner of Taichi's living room. He rested his arms on the armrests that were built for that specific reason. His foot tapped on the carpeted floor as his impatience got the better of him.  
  
Where is he? She just lives down the hall! How long can it take to see if she's sick or dying or whatever? Sheesh; Yamato thought angrily to himself. Even through all the anger or carelessness he had been showing in the past month deep within his soul was being torn apart. A rye smile appeared on his face as he tried to keep his mind off it although his attempts were failing miserably.  
  
"Yamato!" a voice interrupted through the door. A large crash echoed through the small building as a door swung upon violently and slammed against the wall.  
  
"Baka! What the hell is your problem!" Yamato screamed as he leapt off his chair from fright. Taichi's laughter then filled the air as he looked at his outraged friend.  
  
"Would you stop insulting me and just get your butt over to Sora's. She's got something REALLY important to tell you," Taichi over exaggerated on the "really."  
  
"'Really' important, eh?" Yamato's sarcastic voice was beginning to irritate Taichi. "Probably just wants to yell at me."  
  
"No, this is really important Yamato. Go talk to her," Taichi continued to insist.  
  
"It's about something stupid. I don't want to waste my time."  
  
"She's pregnant!" Taichi interrupted loudly to shut up the babbling fool he called his friend. Yamato stood dead still from shock and just stared at Taichi.  
  
"I figured out what that damned vision of yours finally meant. It was a warning for you not to break up with her and since you did, I also had a strange vision too." Yamato still didn't have the courage to speak so he simply nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I'll continue then. The consequences from you breaking up with her made her that vision that you saw. Yamato, I saw a picture of you! You were horrible, on drugs and not caring about the world. I'm not letting this happen to my friend. Now you will go over there a talk with her!"  
  
"But Taichi." Yamato finally tried to speak.  
  
"You. There. Now." Taichi pointed his index finger out the entrance way and down the hall to where Sora's apartment was. Yamato felt relief, sorrow, pity, but only one word could sum it all up. Love.  
  
***  
  
Yamato ran as fast as his legs could carry him down the corridors to Sora's door. His footsteps echoed loudly which ringed in his ears but only one thought stuck in his mind.  
  
He hadn't even bothered to knock when he reached her doorstep at the front of the large apartment complex. His hand latched on to the doorknob and he turned it allowing himself to enter and look upon Sora sitting in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Yamato," she whispered his name and slowly stood up. His mind didn't even think when he grasped her within his arms in an embrace that he would never let go. Sora dug her head deep into his chest trying to get as close to him as much as possible. Her arms wrapped themselves around his waist tightly locked.  
  
"Sora, I'm so sorry for everything," his voice was handsome and mellow. He let his hand gently stroke her hair in comfort as he heard her soft sobbing. "Taichi told me."  
  
"I should've known," her voice cracked and choked out in between her tears.  
  
"Look," he began to speak and pried himself away from her so he could look in her eyes to speak. He stopped for a second when he saw the red puffy eyes staring back at him. "I don't know what had happened a month ago and I don't care. I never want to leave you again. Aishiteru Takenouchi Sora."  
  
"Yamato, you have no idea how much I needed that right now. I feel like everything had fallen apart and now you're here trying to glue the pieces back together. I love you so much Yamato. I don't know any other way to say it." but she didn't have any other words to say for she soon felt a soft pair of lips attach upon her own. Yamato's hand caressed her face as they deepened the kiss.  
  
Little did the couple know that there was a spy present at their happy reunion. Taichi peered in through the open door with only a small smile of satisfaction on his face. He had almost lost his two best friends even though he did have a lot to give for the situation. He lost a lover, though he still did love her.  
  
Sora, I hope you live a very happy life with him. For as long as your happy, I'm happy. Taichi's thought left a wider smile on his face as he left the two alone to have their time to accept and plan for the future.  
  
***  
  
"You're not going to marry her?!" Taichi exclaimed loudly in the small room. The small group of friends stood in awe as they heard the commotion being made by the two.  
  
"Marry who?" Mimi butted in on the conversation. She now stood next to Taichi with her arms crossed over her chest and confusion written all over her face. They had recently made a small get together mostly for the fun of it and to also tell everybody about Yamato's and Sora's new news.  
  
"I never said I wasn't going to marry her!" Yamato explained trying to fix all the facts quickly before they got out of hand.  
  
"Funny, that's what it sounded like to me," Taichi contorted.  
  
"I think it's too early yet, but I don't know. I'm confused, that's why I brought you here Taichi."  
  
"Only wanted me here to get advice, I see how you work MATT," he over exaggerated his American name.  
  
"Wait, why would he even be considering marrying her?" Mimi pondered. Luckily for them Sora was sitting with the younger kids getting wrapped up in their problems and stories.  
  
"Trust me Mimi, you'll find out," Taichi assured with wide eyes. "I'm going to tell them now, okay Yamato?"  
  
"Hey, don't you think that I."  
  
"Everybody! We've got big news!" Taichi shouted above all the other small chats going on. Sora looked questionly over at him as she wondered what the loud mouth was up to.  
  
"Sora's gonna." he found his voice muffled within the strong grasp of Yamato holding him in his hands.  
  
"Don't say another word," he warned sternly. Taichi felt his grip be release off of his mouth. His gaze worried Yamato for he knew all too well that Taichi was looking for trouble, and this was possibly one of the worst times for him to find it.  
  
".have a baby!" he finished his sentence and immediately started running in the opposite direction of where Yamato was standing.  
  
"Taichi! I will kill you!" Yamato threatened and balled his fists.  
  
"Oh my God! Sora!" Mimi shrieked and ran over to her. "Why didn't you ever tell me?!"  
  
"I didn't want you to get all worked up," Sora said bashfully as her face began to turn bright shades of red.  
  
"Who's the father? How far along are you? When's it due? Is it a boy?" the question's flooded out from Dasuke's mouth.  
  
"I can only answer one question at a time!" Sora laughed at her fast talking little friend.  
  
"First of all, I'm the father!" Yamato said proudly as he walked over to the small crowd. He quickly regretted saying those words when he found himself laying on the ground with a large welt forming on his cheek from the small fist that implanted itself there.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that, now I had a reason," Mimi's joyful voice took all credit for the perfect hit. Sora rushed to the aid of the now stunned man on the dew-infested grass.  
  
"Yamato, can you hear me? Sora to Yamato, wake up," her voice began to enter his head.  
  
"Don't hurt me Daddy, I swear the dog jumped through the window," his dazed mind spoke of some non-sense.  
  
"What did your 'Kas-san say?" Hikari broke in the conversation.  
  
"She wasn't exactly the happiest, but she says that right now it's not the best time to ground me. She says a worst punishment will be coming once it is born."  
  
"Is she giving you any options for abortion or anything?" Mimi asked concerned for her friends schooling.  
  
"No, she says that I have to have this child. She says getting an abortion will first scar me for life, and second she says that this is the best grounding she could do for me."  
  
"I suppose I can say congratulations for you Sora, although this would be better if it was ten years from now!" Mimi's voice turned happy and cheery to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Yeah, thank you." Many more congratulations were said before the crowd died down to only three of them left standing and chatting. Well, four if you included the still dazed Yamato.  
  
"What are you going to call it?" Mimi asked as their conversation pressed on to small chat.  
  
"I'm thinking if it's a boy, I want to call him Tobias, but if it's a girl, Americas perhaps," Sora's voice was sweet music to Yamato's ears when he finally sat up from the ground.  
  
"And I thought you would never get up!" Taichi shook a finger at Yamato.  
  
"Not my fault," Yamato denied and rubbed his hand against the large bruise that filled the side of his face.  
  
"Hey Yamato, don't you have a concert tonight?" Taichi's voice ruptured the air.  
  
"Shimatta! I completely forgot!" Yamato regained his feet and dashed off frantically off into the street looking for his parked car.  
  
"Can't even say 'bye to your girlfriend! Yamato, you're so selfish!" Mimi yelled after him. Sora laughed at the scene while she watched Mimi frantically run after him. Yamato weaved his way back to where the group was left sitting and gave Sora a small peck on the lips.  
  
"You're coming to my concert, and I'm expecting to see you there," Yamato talked while jogging in place. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Sorry about the skipping around, but if I don't finish this story soon I'll lose all interest! If it's so bad to the point that you hate it, just tell me and I'll rewrite the bad parts! Anyways, back to the story!  
  
"Surprise! No seats left!" Taichi's sarcasm resembled one of the men at the booth. "I can't believe that."  
  
"Neither can I. I was so looking forward to seeing Yamato on stage," Mimi complained right behind Taichi.  
  
"I'll be right back guys. I'm going to talk to him before the show," Sora stated and broke away from the other two.  
  
"You're just going to leave me here with Taichi?! No way!" Mimi argued.  
  
"Mimi, I'm the only one that can get onto backstage. Gomen."  
  
"Yep, looks like you're stuck with me!" Taichi said proudly sticking his chest out in the air. Sora giggled quietly at his childish behavior.  
  
"Okay, Mimi watch over the big baby," Sora advised and parted away from the two that now stood bickering at each other. She continued her way to the side of the building where a door was propped open by a blue bucket that held old cement to the brim.  
  
The inside of the building was dark but some talking could be heard up ahead. She followed the voice hoping that it would lead her to her love. Her feet continued her to walk until she reached a corner to a larger room where Yamato and the band often rehearsed.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?!" a loud voice exclaimed from inside.  
  
"He just disappeared. Last time I saw him he was playing on the computer," the drummer explained rationally.  
  
"What was he doing on the computer?" another person asked before their manager had a chance to.  
  
"He said he just had to check his e-mail, and then he'd be back. Who knows what could have happened." Sora's stomach turned after hearing the news. I've got to tell Taichi! She dashed away outside still making sure to be quiet so as the people that had occupied the building wouldn't hear.  
  
"Taichi! Yamato's gone!" Sora yelled across the parking lot when she finally saw his familiar blue coat.  
  
"Huh?" Taichi turned around to meet her face to face.  
  
"He's gone! The band says he was playing on a computer when he disappeared."  
  
"He must have gone in the Digital World!"  
  
"But why would he do that before a concert? It doesn't make sense!" Sora's insecurity began to get the best of her.  
  
"Calm down Sora, everything is going to be all right," Mimi's voice reassured her slightly.  
  
"But." A hand was thrusted in her face, which made her shut her mouth. Mimi's hard glare pierced through her soul.  
  
"I'll say it again. Calm down," Mimi repeated herself.  
  
"Okay, even I know Yamato wouldn't go to the Digital World unless it was important. Let's go see though!"  
  
"The school isn't open, how are we going to get in?" Mimi inquired  
  
"Obviously there's some sort of glitch if Yamato was able to get it," Taichi's matter of fact voice irritated Mimi to the point that she slightly shook from containing her anger.  
  
"One of these days Taichi, one of these days," she repeated again and again as she made her way into the building.  
  
"One of these days what? Mimi!" Taichi ran after her with Sora tagging closely behind.  
  
***  
  
"Yamato!" Sora cried out through the dense forest that grew before them.  
  
"Yamatoooo!" Mimi echoed with a short howl at the end.  
  
"You stupid baka!" Taichi finally yelled and automatically got two hard glares back. "Hey, it's true!"  
  
"I think the easiest way to get through here is to split up. I'll go see if he's anywhere outside the forest, and you two can go in," Sora suggested sniffling quietly.  
  
"Iie! I can't leave you here by yourself!" Taichi protested.  
  
"Sora! Sora! Sora!" a small chirping came from up ahead. Sora found no time to react before she felt the small wings wrap tightly around her leg.  
  
"Piyomon! There Taichi, I'm not alone anymore," Sora shot a smile at Taichi. He rolled his eyes and latched onto Mimi's arm and began to drag her into the forest before there were any complaints.  
  
"I'm so glad you came back to the Digital World! I thought I would never see you again," Piyomon said rejoiced while still hanging onto Sora's leg.  
  
"Where would you ever get an idea like that?"  
  
"When Gabumon was saying that Yamato was here. But, he said he was the only one that had come so I was hoping at least that you would of come. And now you did!"  
  
"Yamato's here?! Where is he Piyomon?" Sora asked surprised.  
  
"He was just walking with Gabumon. I don't know where they could have gone."  
  
"Which direction did you last see them going in then?" Sora interrogated the small digimon.  
  
"He was heading off towards a lake, perhaps he's still there!" Piyomon's excited voice bounced up and down as her wings flapped with ease. She hopped away towards the trail that led over the way to the small lake. Sora followed quietly behind thinking to herself.  
  
Yamato, what's going on with you? Please be all right, although her thoughts didn't have much time for wandering when she heard the soft music of a harmonica dance through the air. She peeked through some bushes that had grown recently hiding the lake from any intruders.  
  
"Yamato, can't you tell me what's wrong?" Gabumon continued to interrupt Yamato's playing.  
  
"I already told you. There's no way that you would understand," he grumbled lowly to himself.  
  
"We've grown so distant Yamato. I'm beginning to wonder if you're even the same Yamato that I used to know."  
  
"Gabumon, things change. I'm sorry that I've been busy, but-forget it."  
  
"What is so important that I wouldn't understand?" Gabumon continued to press on. Silence filled the air before Yamato let out a soft sigh.  
  
"Fine, I suppose you're right. It's about Sora."  
  
"Did you two get in a fight?" Yamato chuckled and put his hand up waving it back and forth to show that he was completely wrong.  
  
"I love her Gabumon, more than anything."  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Gabumon's hoarse voice showed only concern.  
  
"She doesn't deserve me. The bands' already mad at me and I will most likely be kicked out. They say my popularity has gone down ever since I got a girlfriend. But, if that happens, how am I going to support her? Not only that, how am I supposed to support a baby? Gabumon.I'm so confused." Yamato hung his head and placed his hands on opposite sides of it.  
  
A word wasn't spoken for several minutes after. Sora sat speechless after Yamato's reasoning sunk into her head. Yamato, what are we supposed to do? She tried to find an answer within herself but found it difficult with a rustling sound behind her.  
  
"Piyomon?" she whispered hoping for an answer. She felt the blow in her lower stomach and it came upon her quicker than she could reacts. She flew from the bushes out onto the beach and she lied limp next to Yamato.  
  
"Sora!" Yamato exclaimed when he saw his amber haired lover come flying to the ground. "Sora! Talk to me!"  
  
"What.is it?" she asked when her mind went back into focus. She tried to sit up but was unsuccessful. A Monochromon bellowed as he stampeded through the low-lying bushes.  
  
"Destroy.the intruder," the outraged digimon growled. Knowing that there was no where to run, especially in the condition Sora was in, he stood in a fighting position ready to take on the opponent.  
  
"Yamato!" Gabumon yelled waiting for the signal to transform to his better half.  
  
"Gabumon digi-volve to!" Gabumon cried as he already began to feel the transformation to begin. His arms grew longer as did his legs and he took on a much more wolf appearance. "Garurumon!" A fight between the two champion digimon pushed on as Yamato was able to target his attention to the fallen Sora.  
  
"Sora," he called her name as he saw her once again try to leave the world. "Sora, stay awake. Please, don't leave me now." Tears began to ball up in his eyes when he continued to look into the lost face of Sora.  
  
"Yamato," she whispered and a weak smile spread across her face. "I love you."  
  
"No, don't you be saying your good-byes, not yet! Sora!" He watched for another moment as he saw her shut her eyes and go into a peaceful sleep where she may never wake. Then he lost it.  
  
"Noooo!" his scream echoed throughout the mountaintops and the canyons that had been formed after eons of years, even in the digital world. He stood and glared at the crazed Monochromon for what seemed like centuries.  
  
"I admit that life may be tough for me in the future, but as long as I have Sora there, I'll make it through. But you had to go do this to her!" Yamato's voice grew louder with every syllable.  
  
"Yamato, you're letting your anger get a hold of you. Stop this at once!" a familiar voice insisted.  
  
"Taichi."  
  
"Let Garurumon take the revenge on Monochromon! Come on, we have to help Sora!" Yamato nodded his head in agreement and raced back down to Sora's side. His arms gently wrapped around her delicate body picking her up gently up to his body. He carried himself back over to where he heard Taichi's voice, taking advantage of the safety.  
  
The watery drops continued to stream down his face as his imagination took the best of him. What if she never wakes up again?! I could never live with myself! This is my entire fault! I shouldn't have come to the digital world! Sora, I promise you that I will never leave you again, even if it means quitting the band! His mind continued to pester him as he walked along a trail following closely behind Taichi and Mimi.  
  
"We're going to have to get her to a hospital," Mimi's voice caught the two boy's off guard.  
  
"No kidding!" Taichi's sarcastic remark was quick and sharp.  
  
"Uh." Sora stirred in Yamato's arms. He stopped immediately and set her gently to the ground. Taichi automatically turned when he heard the footsteps behind him stop.  
  
"What's wrong?" Taichi asked hoping for the best.  
  
"She's waking up," Yamato stated and watched her intently. Sora had begun to shiver slightly when her eyes were pierced open by the high sun.  
  
"Ya.Yamato," she whispered softly trying to keep her eyes open.  
  
"I'm here Sora. Don't worry, you're going to be okay." A relieved smile spread across his face as a few stray tears darted down his cheeks. His arms stiffened as he pulled her close to him letting her fall against his chest. He embraced her tightly in his arms, almost protectively.  
  
"I'll never let you go Sora, I'll never let you go," he promised in her ear. Her head rested against his chest and she felt the beating of his rapid heart.  
  
"Yamato." was the only word that she could concentrate on saying at that moment.  
  
"Heh. I never knew what love was like," Taichi said bluntly although he only directed his conversation to one person.  
  
"Yeah, well I suppose that's why they say that love is the strongest power of them all," Mimi added and glanced over at Taichi. She turned away quickly once she felt the burning sensation upon her cheeks.  
  
"Uh." Taichi suddenly felt speechless. His tongue was tied in his mouth and his mind went whacked. Taichi, being the brave soul that he was, could only think of one thing to do to rid himself of this strange sensation. He let his legs carry him mindlessly over to the unsuspecting Mimi and stared at her for momentarily. Then the unthinkable happened. Mimi's eyes grew enormous as she felt the cold lips of a man upon hers. She did the only thing should could think of doing and panicked.  
  
"Tai." she tried to stutter but found that her mouth had stopped working when there was an extra tongue forcing its way through. He placed his hand on her shoulder and the other on her lower waste and pulled her into him making her slim shaped body form exactly into his. She denied no longer and deepened the kiss with her own excitement. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled as closely to him as she could.  
  
Yamato watched with his mouth gaping. Go Taichi! His mind thought before focusing back on the helpless woman that still lied in his arms. Sora gave him another weak smile as he set his stained blue eyes upon her golden ones. He returned a charming smile to her before laying his lips gently upon hers. The kiss was short, but that hadn't mattered for either.  
  
"Yamato!" a voice cried out in the background but he didn't notice. He kissed Sora again deeper now and satisfied with everything in the world.  
  
"Yamato!" the raspy voice called his name again.  
  
"Can't you see he's busy!" a feminine voice squawked after the larger digimon. "Come on, let's leave them be okay?"  
  
"All right," Gabumon finally agreed and turned in the opposite direction from where their best friends were happily relaxing. Piyomon followed the four armed monster off into the now setting sun that painted the sky in brilliant shades of reds and oranges showing its beauty off to all the creatures.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's Note: Sucky ending, I know. Perhaps I'll right a sequel sometime, you know? Anyways, that's my first Sorato I've ever written. In fact, that's the first digimon fan fiction I've ever written! Ha ha ha ha ha ha...anyways.. I know there'll be a sequal sometime, I can promise ya that. There's really too much unsaid for there not to be. Well, tell me if I should put it up as chapters or if it's just good as it is, TELL ME PLEASE! Anywhoo, enough rambling..  
  
~Ja ne~ 


End file.
